


Rain doesn’t make things messy. People do that all on their own.

by heart_inmyhand



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, and anne got herself locked out, its raining alot, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_inmyhand/pseuds/heart_inmyhand
Summary: Prompts: “Nobody trusts me to do anything important” & “It’s freezing. Come here.”___________________________________A put-in rehearsal for the queens leads to a sleep-deprived Anne locked out in the rain
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Margaret Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Rain doesn’t make things messy. People do that all on their own.

“Anne, I swear if you don’t get up now I will drag you out of the house the way you are!”

Anne groaned as she walked to her closet in a sleepy daze, stubbing her toe against the corner of her wooden bed frame. The immense pain in her foot woke the girl up a bit more. She blindly reached into the closet for comfortable clothes for the day, grabbing her favorite deep green sweater and a pair of grey joggers for herself.

“I’m getting dressed Jane! Relax!”

It wasn’t uncommon for Anne to be the last ready in the morning but she was really pushing it this morning, they had five minutes to get all 10 women in the car or they would be late and the Boleyn girl was still getting dressed. Anne hadn’t bothered to mention to the other girls that the historian from her solo interview the day before was beyond pushy, to say the least. The man was clearly opinionated by the way he turned up his nose at the girl, making his thoughts known through the way he addressed her during their conversation. 

_“I assume a seductress, such as yourself, must find it much easier to manipulate people with the trends of today as opposed to way back then.”_

Although she made it through the interview, Anne couldn’t get his words out of her head. The queen spent the night in and out of sleep, meaning it didn’t surprise her when she overslept a bit. Anne threw the oversized sweater over her head as she slipped her shoes on, grabbed her bag and walked out of the house.

Soon enough they were all at the theater and doing warm-up, the band went over some of the songs individually and the crew was moving different things around backstage. Then a stage manager came out to start rehearsals. They looked at their clipboard and then at the seats around them only to frown;

“I need someone to do me a massive favor,” They paused for a moment, eyes seeming to settle on Anne for a split second as the girl was about to volunteer, “not Anne.”

Anne shifted uncomfortably for a second before speaking up, “Why not me?”

She knew it probably wasn’t anything against Anne personally but it still stung a bit to be specifically called out like that.

“It wasn’t meant to offend you babes, it’s just important so I need someone else to do it for me. No biggy.” The stage manager shrugged off Anne’s hurt look before turning their attention to the other girls, “Joan can you run upstairs and grab the box with my notebook on top for me, please? Thanks.”

As Anne shuffled sluggishly over to sit next to Maggie she couldn’t help but mumble angrily to herself, “Nobody trusts me to do anything important.” Maggie put a gentle hand on her friend’s shoulder, giving her a reassuring smile. The two girls always had a close bond and in times like this, it was reassuring to know that someone knew Anne; the real Anne. Not the affectionately nicknamed ‘Gremlin’ but the girl who had always been too smart and strong-willed for her own good. Anne relaxed at the touch and smiled. Soon Joan had returned and they could begin rehearsing with the new alternate.

Eventually, it was Anne’s turn to sit out and as she excused herself said she was going for a walk. It had been overcast all morning and it’s England so Anne knew it would rain at some point yet she wasn’t prepared for the cool wind biting at her ears and fingertips. Anne pulled her arms around herself in hopes of keeping a bit warmer.

She had intended to go to Starbucks for some coffee but the longer she was alone the farther into her thoughts she got. As tears pricked at the corners of her eyes Anne turned back towards the theater. She was about a block away when the rain started to pour down on the streets. Anne huffed as she picked up her pace, a gust of cold wind sending a chill through the girl. 

By the time Anne had made it to the stage door the rain had not let up, in fact, it only got worse and after a few minutes of searching her bag for her entrance card realized she had left it inside with her phone. As Anne sunk to the ground and pulled her legs up to her chest she could only hope someone would find her soon.

~~~

A few hours later rehearsals had drawn to a close and the cast and band set off to get themselves lunch. While the others all headed up to the dressing rooms Maggie headed for the stage door, she turned to see Bessie’s confused look. “I’m going to find Anne, she left her card and phone here. She’s probably locked out.” Bessie nodded at her friend and went to join the others.

Maggie maneuvered around the crew preparing for the show in a few hours until she reached the stage door. Upon opening the door Maggie finds that the rain had yet to give up and a drenched, shivering ball of green sitting on the ground.

“Annie? It’s freezing, come here. Let’s get you changed and warmed up, yeah?”

Anne could only nod as Maggie led her inside and up to her dressing room. She also barely registered the chaos around her as everyone split off to get different things to help the second queen. Soon the girl was changed with a blanket wrapped around her, sitting on the couch with Maggie and a cup of hot chocolate. Anne leaned in closer to Maggie’s side as the girl brushed out her now dry hair.

“Thank you for caring about me Mags.”

“Always Annie.”


End file.
